If I Lay Here
by Haruka And Rainbows
Summary: This was a request so I hope you enjoy it! T just to be safe!


**This was inspered by Chasing cars BY: Snow Patrol this has charater death I love this song and it reminds me of lovers and I was in a sad and sweet mood so yeah enjoy~!**

**Warning: This is a MukuroXTsuna pairing 6927, 18X27 too!**  
><strong>aganst,death,malemale love. You have been warned!**

**I dont own KHR!**

* * *

><p><em>We'll do it all,<em>  
><em>Everything,<em>  
><em>On our own We dont need Anything Or anyone<em>

Tsuna slide down next to mukuro they had managed to get away from the vongola manstion, They had gone to the place were they went to be alone the soft brese blow against the beautiful 'forget me not' flowers it mixed with the iron smell of their blood.  
>Tsuna knew both their wounds were fatal.<p>

"mukuro...we" Tsuna's tears slide from his eyes as he said that mukuro smiled softly grabing his hand and intertwining there fingers.

"I know love, I know" mukuro looked sadly at his lover.

_If i lay here,_  
><em>If i just lay here,<em>  
><em>would you lay with me,<em>  
><em>and just forget the world?<em>

"mukuro do you remeber how we meet?" tsuna asked looking up at the sky

"Of course love, I was trying to take over your body~" Mukuro tesed sweetly

"I used to freak out at the sight of you before" tsuna chukled lightly

"yes but to me it was cute." mukuro looked at tsuna smileing, a smile that only tsuna had seen

"Mukuro your smile is so hansome~" Tsuna cooed in a sweet voice

_I dont gute know,_  
><em>how to say how i feel...<em>

_Those three words,_  
><em>are said too much and not enough...<em>

"Tsunayoshi I love you." mukuro didn't say that much but Tsuna didn't mind he said it enough for the both of them.

"I love you too" Tsuna said he was starting to lose color in his eyes and so was his love because their hands clenched tighter.

"m-mukuro..." tsuna was scared.

_If i lay here,_  
><em>If i just lay here,<em>  
><em>would you lay with me,<em>  
><em>and just forget the world?<em>

"Love, don't be scared i'm here.." mukuro pulled himself till he could lean aganst tsuna and tsuna could do the same.

"m-mu-mukuro!" tears slipped in waterfalls down his face, "I-i don't want to die!" mukuro scweased tighter on their intertwined hands.

Forget what we're told Before we get too old Show me a garden that's bursting into life

"mukuro remember when we ran away that day and reborn got really mad?" Tsuna asked weakily, mukuro thought a seacond.

"ah~kufufu~yes i do" mukuro smiled at his pure little angel as memeories flooded though them.

Let's waste time Chasing cars Around our heads

"its so peaceful here..." tsuna cried

"yes it is" mukuro agreed

I need your grace To remind me To find my own

"mukuro I'm happy that you loved me" his smile lit up mukuro's fading world he smiled.

"I don't say it enough but I love you more than my own life tsunayoshi."

There worlds faded slowly Tsuna and Mukuro's hands intertwined, There pain was over.

Reborn stood in the forest tears in his eyes, Gokudera was crying when he saw his beloved boss dead, Yamamoto stood there with rivers of tears glideing down his stood off to the side he always loved Tsuna but he never said anything he hated Mukuro for wining over his only love, But now they were both gone forever. Chrome could feel herself dying all her fake origan's were disappering she sat there, She smiled "Thank you Mukuro-sama..." She felt all off her origans disapper she fell and closed her eyes for the last time...

_If i lay here,_  
><em>If i just lay here,<em>  
><em>would you lay with me,<em>  
><em>and just forget the world?<em>

_._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: sad i know I hope i made you cry! just kidding...look below if you wanna happy endding!<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna's eyes shot open. "MUKURO! DON'T MAKE ME DREAM THAT STUFF!" Tsuna screamed loudly<p>

"Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked from his side of there bed

"nothing just Mukuro trying to make me dump you again...some old same old" Tsuna replayed going back to bed.

'The next day Mukuro was rushed to the E.R. for a lot of broken bones'

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: hate me yet?<strong>


End file.
